Red vs Blond
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: Harry is happy to finally be with Ginny, but when she has to leave him over the winter break, he spends time with a certain Ravenclaw, and something that he never imagines happens to him. HarryGinnyLuna love triangle. Set in Harry's 6th year
1. Truth or Dare

Summary: Harry is happy to finally be with Ginny, but when she has to leave him over the winter break, he spends time with a certain Ravenclaw, and something that he never imagines happens to him.

Parings include: Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/? and slight mentioning of Ron/Lavender

A/N – Harry and Ginny are dating, Ron has just told Lavender to go away, and he and Hermione are in denial with their feelings.

First real Harry story, so please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

It was the day before students would be leaving Hogwarts for winter break. With no classes that night, Harry along with the others who accompanied him to the ministry were currently sitting in the room of requirement, discussing what they wanted to do that night.

After the events that had taken place near the end of their previous school year, the six of them became closer friends, and regularly met in the room that had previously hosted DA meetings. Harry had even got the courage to ask Ginny out, and the two of them had been dating for a couple of months.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all sitting in a circle on the cushions they had previously used when they were learning how to stun. "So who's doing what during the winter break?" Harry asked.

Ron and Ginny made faces, while the former said, "We have to go to our Aunt Muriel's. Mum promised her we'd visit her at least once in our life."

Hermione scoffed, "It isn't that bad is it?"

"Yeah, apart from showing me how to knit and telling me about all her heirlooms for the billionth time, I expect to have the time of my life," Ron muttered.

"You're just over exaggerating," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Before Ron could argue, Ginny interrupted. "We'd love to hear you two bicker all night long, but I'd like to find out what Neville, Harry and Luna are doing"

Hermione smirked while Ron shut his half open mouth angrily. "I'm going to Gran's again, like usual," Neville stated.

Harry groaned, "Am I the only one staying this year?"

"I'm staying too," Luna said dreamily. "Daddy's going to Canada to see if heliopaths are the reason they have so many forest fires."

Harry smiled in relief, and plopped a chocolate frog in his mouth. "So, what shall we do tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ginny squealed.

"Ew, that's such a girly game," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny shot him a dirty look, "Got any other ideas, besides discussing quidditch all night?"

"I think it's a good idea," Luna piped, earning a smile from Ginny.

Ron looked at Harry for support, but the look Ginny was giving him made him shrug, "I guess so."

Ron slumped his shoulders in defeat while Ginny grinned. "I'll go first," Ginny smiled, "Ron, Truth or dare?"

"What happens it I don't do it?" Ron asked.

"Then you'll have to kiss Malfoy," Ginny smirked, "So Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron said glumly, while glaring at Harry.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Hermione every time you two argue this evening." Ginny laughed.

Harry and Neville laughed, Luna smiled, Hermione turned pink, and Ron said, "What?! It's not my fault she's so disagreeable,"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she shot back with, "Me? You're the one who has less common sense than a…" She suddenly stopped and looked horror-struck at Ginny. "That doesn't…" she began.

"Oh yes that counts," Ginny smirked.

Hermione sighed and faced Ron, who had turned pink. He slowly leaned towards her, and brought his lips upon hers. However, as soon as they made contact, they wrapped their arms around each other and stayed in that position until they ran out of air. Meanwhile, Harry was whistling, Ginny was laughing loudly, Neville had his mouth wide open, and Luna was humming quietly. When the two broke apart, they realized they weren't alone and both were blushing madly. Ron decided to say something before anyone could comment, and said loudly, "Neville, Truth or dare?"

Neville snapped his mouth shut and mumbled, "Dare."

Ron smirked evilly and said, "I dare you to go up to Professor Sprout and propose to her after confessing your undying love for her."

Neville turned red and said, "Do I have to?"

"Unless you want to kiss Malfoy," Ron shrugged.

Neville sighed, and the six of them ventured towards the greenhouses. They found her in Greenhouse 3 and the five of them waited outside, while Neville took a shaky breath before walking in. Professor Sprout looked up and smiled, "What can I do for you this evening Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville cleared his throat and said, "I loved you the moment I saw you and I knew you were the one for me so…" he knelt down, "Will you…m-marry…m-me?"

Professor Sprout looked at him in shock and said slowly, "I think I'm a little old for you dearie…"

"Okay, I'll take that as a no," Neville spluttered, before running out. When they reached the Room of Requirement, everyone other than Neville was laughing uncontrollably. "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry stopped laughing and swallowed, "Dare"

"Hm…okay, I dare you to wear the pink boxers that Lavender gave Ron that says "won-won" on your head for the rest of the game." Neville smiled.

Everyone was silent, until Hermione screeched at Ron, "Your WHAT?!"

"Well I told her to leave me alone after that…" Ron said defensively.

"Why do you still have it?!" Hermione spat.

"Well looks like you two will be locking lips again," Ginny said smugly.

Both of them blushed again, and shared another kiss. Then Harry and Ron made their way to their dormitory, where Ron wordlessly handed him the mentioned boxers. How do I get myself into these things, Harry thought.

Back in the Room with his new head gear, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Um…Dare."

Harry thought for a moment and smiled, "I dare you to admit your true feelings for Ron. Hermione turned red and said quietly, "I um really like you Ron…and um…yeah…"

She quickly turned away from Ron, who was shocked, but slightly smiling. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to sit in Harry's lap for the rest of the game."

Ginny laughed as she made her way over. "That was kinda lame Hermione."

"I'm not done," Hermione smiled, "From now until you board the train, you can only kiss him once." Harry groaned, "What have I done to you for you to torture me like this?"

A shrug was all he got. From Harry's lap, Ginny asked, "Luna, Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll pick truth," came the reply.

"What?" Harry asked around Ginny, "We all did dares."

"That why you're all Gryffindors, and I'm a Ravenclaw," Luna answered calmly.

"Okay then Luna, who do you like?" Ginny smiled.

Luna suddenly became very tense, something she never did. "Are you okay?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered softly, "but I can't answer that."

"Then you'll have to kiss Malfoy, on the lips," Ginny said in a serious tone.

"Fine," Luna answered, shocking everyone.

The blond Ravenclaw got up and the others followed her. They found Draco with Crabbe and Goyle on the third floor, taunting a first year. When he saw Luna coming towards him, he faced her and sneered, "What do you want loony?"

Without a word Luna walked up to Draco, who had begun to back away, and kissed him lightly on the lips, before turning around and walking away. Draco stared dumfounded at her as she disappeared down the corridor.

Back in the room, everyone was staring at Luna, who once again had a dreamy look in her eyes. "You uh…you don't like Malfoy right?" Ginny asked slowly.

Luna glanced at Ginny seated on top of Harry and said a faint "no". They realized it was late, and the six began to head back to their dorms. Luna split up with them halfway, while the others made their way to the Gryffindor common room. In there, Ginny said, "What was so bad about that question that would make her want to kiss Malfoy instead of answering it?"

The other all shrugged and when no one replied, they decided to go to bed. That night, Harry lay on his four poster bed and thought: _Who does she like that she can't say? Why would she want to kiss Malfoy instead if she doesn't like him?_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Well how was it? Please tell me. If no one reviews then im gonna give up.

DNDK 38


	2. Questioning love

Hi again. Thanks so much to the following reviewer!

**Lunalove123 – **Thanks for the lovely compliment. Hope this chapter matches your standards =)

**Lunaclaw14 – **So long as someone wants me to continue, I'll keep on going! Thanks for the review!

**Potterlovegood – **You'll probably be able to guess who Luna likes but it will be revealed very soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**IRRISSE – **Thanks for the wonderful review. I hope this was soon enough.

Thank you to you guys for giving me the motivation to continue!

_Italics _represent Harry's thoughts.

Anyways, enjoy!

Red vs. Blond – chapter 2

Harry kissed Ginny fondly, before stepping beside Luna to watch her, Ron, Hermione and Neville board the Hogwarts Express. Once the train had left the station, Luna and Harry walked backed to the Hogwarts castle. "What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Let go sit beside the lake, it's a beautiful day today." Luna replied.

Harry frowned. The sky was full of clouds, which could make anyone think she was joking. But since it Luna, Harry figured she wasn't. "But there are clouds out, and you can't even see the sun." Harry said in a confused tone.

"But the sun is still there," Luna said serenely, "It's just taking a break. Besides, the weather isn't the only thing that makes a day nice or not, it's the people whom we're with and people who surround us. Everyday can be beautiful if we choose it to be."

"The day at the ministry wasn't what I'd call beautiful," Happy said gruffly.

"Riding on the thestrals was beautiful. The department of mysteries had a certain beauty. Even the Veil can be considered beautiful." Luna replied.

Harry stared at her in shock. "Beautiful?! How can you say those things were beautiful! Only people who have seen death can see thestrals. Unless you think death is beautiful I think they're downright ugly. The department of mysteries was a trap! People died there! Mr. Weasly could have died! And the veil! How could you even say that?" Harry seethed.

Luna seemed unaffected by his sudden outburst and said softly, "Everything and everyone has a certain beauty to it. You just need to see through a different perspective." She gently put her hand on his should but he angrily shrugged it off and stopped walking as they were in front of the lake.

"You're crazy, you know that? How can you think death is beautiful! How can you say everything is beautiful! Is Voldemort beautiful to you too?" Harry shouted.

"Maybe not to you or me but im sure some of his followers find him beautiful. Like that witch Bellatrix for example." Luna shrugged.

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!"

Harry stormed off but Luna quickly ran after him and said softly, "I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings. I was just trying to get you to understand how I see the world."

"I'm never going to understand your view of the world. Why you think the ugliest things in the world are beautiful, or why you would rather kiss Malfoy than answer that stupid question yesterday. I'd rather see the world practically like everyone else that's normal, rather then daydream uselessly like you all the time," he spat before marching off towards the castle. He didn't care that he'd hurt Luna feelings nor did see her tense up and the tear that slowly feel down her white cheek.

He didn't stop walking until he reached his bed, in which he flung himself upon and screamed into his pillow. _What kind of fool would think like that!_ He thought angrily.

Harry fell asleep on his bed, and woke up to see the sun starting to set. His eyes widened in shock _I sleep through lunch!_ He hurriedly took a shower and got dressed before making it down to the great hall. As sat down on the single table that now occupied the Hall, he noticed Luna sitting farther down and felt guilty for the things he had said earlier. He looked at her trying to catch her eye but when she saw him, she quickly looked away. Harry sighed and got up to sit beside her. She didn't make a sound and neither did he for a while, before he quietly mumbled "um…hi."

Luna didn't look up from the food she was watching, instead giving him a slight nod. Harry took that as a sign to continue and said quietly, "I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

She turned to look at him and his heart gave a painful clench. Her normally bright eyes were no longer shinning, and the permanent smile usually adorned on her face was nowhere to be seen. She opened her mouth and said just as quietly, "its okay, it's not like I haven't heard any worse."

Harry turned his gaze guilty on his half eaten plate of food and ate half-heartily until Luna stood up and started walking our of the hall. He hurriedly stood up and walked beside her until they were outside the hall. He then spun around and placed both his hands on her shoulders before saying, "Let me make it up to you. How bout we go into the kitchens and get some pudding, and then go to the room of requirement?"

Luna tilted her heard to the side and considered it for a moment before giving him a small smile and nodding once. After they had asked Dobby for some pumpkin pudding, the pair made their way to the RoR and once again sat down on the floor cushions. Luna was staring at the pudding in front of her while Harry was staring directly at her, ignoring his own pudding. He cleared his throat and once again said, "I'm really sorry about how I acted and I was wondering if you could forgive me?"

"Are you mad at me because I chose to kiss Draco instead of answering the question?" Luna asked without raising her head, and putting a small amount of pudding in her mouth.

Harry frowned confusingly and her. "How does that relate with you forgiving me?"

Luna swallowed. "Well that would be a silly reason for you to be upset with me wouldn't it?"

"Why would it be silly?"

"Because it doesn't affect you in any way."

Harry thought for a moment and realized she was wrong. It _had_ affected him, now that he had a chance to think about it. It made him rather uneasy as to whom she really liked and why it was so bad that she rather face the punishment of not answering the question.

"Er…I guess not. I wasn't mad at you because of that, and I got carried away with my temper because of…"

Harry trailed off as Luna finally brought her eyes up to meet his. He noticed how her clear blue eyes reflected everything in the room including him, unnerving him a little. His train of thought evaporated as he stared into their swirly mist, mingling with the wisdom that her eyes held.

"Then I forgive you," she said softy.

Harry quickly snapped his gaze away and stared at his pudding, a little flustered, "That's...um great." He mumbled.

"Do you like pumpkin pudding?" Luna suddenly asked.

He looked at her wide blue eyes once again and said, "um…no not really. It's a little strange."

Luna nodded and said, "Many people say that, but have you really tasted it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever tried tasting it because you want it and believe it to taste good? If you try, you will find that pumpkin pudding is one of the tastiest desserts in the world."

Harry gave her an amused smile and said, "I don't think I have tried that."

"Then try it," Luna urged.

Harry shrugged but did what Luna insisted upon and placed a spoon of pudding in his mouth. He closed his eyes and did what Luna described, slowly feeling the pudding on his taste buds. He then swallowed and opened his eyes, which rested upon Luna's expectant face. "You're right," he declared, "it does taste wonderful."

Luna smiled serenely and put a small hand on his. "Things can be much better if you choose to believe in it," she said softly.

Harry felt the heat of her hand, but all he could do was stare in to large warm eyes. Harry realized that Loony Luna wasn't really that loony, just misunderstood and judged before having a chance to show people what kind of person she really was.

This time it was Luna who snapped her gaze away, while taking her hand off his. Harry frowned at the loss of warmth and frowned even more when he realized he like having her hand on his. _It's just a friend thing right? But I don't really care if Hermione's hand is on mine. Hell, I don't even care if Ginny's hand is on mine. But shouldn't I care for hers instead of Luna's? With Ginny, we usually just snog, there really isn't any time to think about these things. With Luna…wait, why am I comparing the two?! Ginny's my girlfriend, Ginny's my girlfriend, Ginny's my girlfriend…but do I love her? _

Forgetting Luna was a mere foot away from he pondered out loud, "Do I love her?"

"Love who?" Luna asked dreamily.

Harry looked at her and blushed. "Did I just say that out lout?"

Luna smiled. "Yeah"

"I was thinking about Ginny…and wondering about our relationship," Harry said with an unsure voice, not knowing how Luna would react.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asked.

"No…it's just im wondering if she's really the one I like."

Luna smiled. "My mother told me that when you find your true soul mate, your heart will tell you they're the right one."

"Do you believe that?"

"Well it never hurt to believe." Luna replied simply.

"Is that why you wouldn't answer the question yesterday? Because you think you've found him?" Harry asked curiously.

Harry looked at her to see if she would tense up again, but she didn't. She merely sighed softy and said, "I think so. But If I told you the answer, you would know why I didn't want to answer the question yesterday."

"Was it because we were around so many people?"

"Partly…yes."

"So since there's only the two of us, could you tell me?" he pressed.

Luna bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, giving no sign she would answer. Harry was confused when his heart gave a painful clench as to what her answer would be. He also closed his eyes and the thoughts he had earlier came back to him. _Why do I care so much about who she likes? It feels like when Ginny was kissing Dean…but no monster. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking these things?_

He snapped out of his thoughts when Luna dreamily said, "How about this, I'll give you 3 guesses, and if you don't get it right, I'll tell you the day before everyone comes back. Deal?"

Harry smiled and agreed. "Okay…um so it really isn't Malfoy right?"

Luna giggled, "Nope, and now you only have two guesses."

"What? That wasn't a guess, I was just confirming," Harry argued.

"Too bad, you asked, so I count it as a guess," Luna smiled.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "Is it Neville?"

"Nope," Luna said with the same wide smile.

"He's going to be disappointed."

Luna smile faltered a bit, "Yes I know, but I don't really think of him as more than a great friend."

Harry nodded and then frowned, "It isn't Ron is it?"

Luna couldn't resist temptation and began shrieking with laughter. After looking at her in shock, confusion and amusement for a moment, Harry also began laughing. The pair didn't stop for a long while, but when they did, Luna had tears in her eyes. "That...that was just too funny." She giggled.

"Well it could have been possible," Harry grinned.

"As possible as Hermione marrying Ginny," Luna ginned back.

Harry laughed but frowned again as a new realization hit him, "Luna, you don't like…"

Before Harry could finish, Luna held up her hand and said, "Nope, you're out of guesses."

Harry scowled but quickly put on what was his best puppy dog face, "Please??"

Luna didn't blink as she replied dreamily, "Nope I said three guesses and you used them all."

"But…"

"We had a deal, if you break it, the wanoozles will be after you."

Whatever Harry had wanted to say was lost. As he stared into those dreamy blue eyes, all he could think of was how that would be his favourite colour from then on. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, realizing he had nothing to say. Without thinking, he reached over to her and grabbed her hand, feeling satisfied and how easily it fit into his hand and how warm it was. Her eyes widened and they both stared in shock at their hands. After a few moments, Luna said uncertainly, "Uh…Harry? You realize you're holding my hand right?"

Harry blinked and let go, while a faint blush tinted his face. "Er…yeah, I dunno was that was. Sorry."

He looked back at her eyes and was shocked at the emotions that were running through them. Harry caught shock, confusion, happiness, sadness, anger, and something else that he didn't have time to recognize, before her eyes because unfocused and back to their usual dreamy state. Luna abruptly got up and said, "I need to go now. Thanks for keeping me company tonight."

As she turned around to leave, Harry called out, "Wait!"

She turned around as Harry stood up and began walking towards her. "So, I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow?" he inquired.

Luna nodded. "Do you have anything to do after that?"

Luna shook her had and said softly, "No, usually my Christmas holidays are spent by myself."

"Then do you mind if I accompany you this year?" Harry grinned.

Luna smiled softy. "I'd like that."

She then got up on her toes and kissed him lightly on his cheek, before exiting the room of requirement and skipping lightly away to the Ravenclaw tower. Harry stared at nothing in shock, before shaking his head and heading towards his common room. Once in his bed chamber with all of his usual roommates gone, he sat on the window ledge and stared at the grounds drapped in moonlight. Thinking of the moon, his thoughts found its way towards Luna. _Why does she make things so bloody…confusing! I know I like Ginny, but now, it seems all I've done tonight is compare her to Luna! Ginny's my girlfriend…but it seems like my heart…likes Luna better! And Luna, with all that soul mate stuff. She said I'd know whom I would want to spend the rest of my life with right away…but Ginny doesn't seem like the one. I like her…but do I love her? Do I love Luna?_

Harry blinked as this thought crossed his mind. Another thought then quickly flashed in his head.

_Is it me she loves?!_

DUN DUN DUN!!

I hope you enjoyed that! Please tell me what you thought!

Much gratitude,

DNDK 38


	3. A revelation

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the long delay, ideas weren't really coming to me.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are beyond wonderful!

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Red Vs Blonde – Chapter 3

For the next few days no matter how much Harry pestered her, Luna would not answer who it was she fancied. Every time he begged or pleaded she would just shake her head and talk about something different.

They spent mornings and afternoons next to the lake (which was now frozen and covered with snow), and evenings in the room of requirement.

On Christmas eve, sat Harry and Luna in the RoR. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?" Harry asked,

Luna turned her head towards him and replied with, "Hm, let's do something different. How about we spend the morning and afternoon in here, and the evening next to the lake?"

"But won't it be really cold?"

"I can cast a warming spell."

Harry considered this for a while and finally said, "I guess it'll be fun."

Luna smiled widely. "Great."

"So shall I give you your present at night then?" Harry ginned widely.

Luna stared at him, her eyes widening at an alarming rate. "You…you got me a present?" she whispered in shock.

Harry frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"

"The only present I ever get is from my dad," Luna said quietly.

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean Ginny never gave you a present?"

"Well were really good friends you see, until this year," Luna admitted.

"Well they better give you presents this year," Harry said angrily.

"It's fine really."

"Did you get us presents?" Harry asked.

"I did," Luna smiled.

"You didn't have to."

"And neither did you,"

Harry's watch gave a quiet buzzed, which signaled it was time to go back to their dorms. Without a word, both of them stood up and headed towards the RoR door. As usual, Luna gave him a peck on the cheek before skipping to her common room. Once again, Harry felt a jolt of excitement go through him, which turned into the normal confusion of his reactions to what he classified of a gesture of friendship. As he trudged back to his dorm, his brain and heart once again battled out. _What if you want more than friendship with her? You can't cheat on Ginny, she's your girlfriend for crying out loud! But you never see Ginny in your dreams anymore! That doesn't mean anything. It does when it's Luna you always dream to be snogging. Well I can't control what I dream about. But you enjoy it don't you?_

Harry's thoughts didn't end until he walked into the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Watch where you're going boy!" she screeched.

Harry muttered a quick apology and gave her the password. Once in his bed, he screamed into his pillow. He then put his head in his hands and shouted into the room, "Damn it Luna! I can't go anywhere without thinking about you! Even when im bloody sleeping! Ginny's going to kill me if I'm like this when she comes back!"

He growled once and proceeded to sleep. However, Harry spent an hour tossing and turning with thoughts of Ginny and Luna racing through his head, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

=)

One Christmas morning, Harry went down to the common room to find several presents for him. Making him way towards them, his watched beeped once. Harry realized that he would miss breakfast if he opened his presents first. He looked up to see where the mistletoe was placed this year, and memorized the spots he would have to tread carefully. Arriving at the entrance at the Great Hall, his heart once again gave a jolt, as he made his towards Luna. As she turned towards him, he noticed her radish earrings were gone. Instead, her ears were now adorned by a pair of miniature tomatoes that were interestingly red and green, in the shape of a heart.

After finishing breakfast, the two got up and made their way to the Gryffindor common room to get Harry's presents. "Where'd you get those earrings?" Harry asked.

Luna looked a little embarrassed as she said, "Neville."

"Oh."

None of them said another word until they reached the RoR, carrying Harry's presents. Harry scanned the area for any mistletoe, and found the same one in which he kissed Cho under. "Are there any Nargles in here?" he blurted out suddenly.

Luna looked at the mistletoe carefully and said, "No, I don't think they can get in here."

Harry nodded and sat down, turning towards a present. His first one was the yearly jumper that Mrs. Weasly always sent him. From Fred and George, he received a portable swamp, though he didn't know where he would use it. Harry quickly went through the rest of his presents received form Hermione, Ron and Neville, but stopped to wonder and what Ginny had given him. In his hands was a strange looking hourglass. On the top was the symbol of a girl while the bottom was a symbol of a boy. The sand was pink on both the top and bottom but the strange thing was, no matter which way Harry turned it, the sand wouldn't move, nor change colours. He looked around for something to tell him what it was, but the only this he found was a Christmas card that said, "Merry Christmas! Love Ginny".

Harry turned to Luna (who was staring dreamily at the mistletoe), and said, "Hey Luna, do you have any clue what this is?"

Luna turned her gaze to his eyes and said, "hm?"

Flustered from her piercing gaze, Harry stuttered, "Uh…this…um what is it?"

A gasp escaped from Luna as she looked at the hourglass in his hand. "Wh-where did you get that," she said shakily.

Confused at her reaction to his gift, Harry replied, "From Ginny, why? And do you know what it is?"

Luna closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "I know what it is, though I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is."

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

Still with closed eyes, Luna replied, "I don't think I should be the one telling you. Let Ginny tell you."

"Do you think I could find out about it in the library?"

"No!" Luna said quickly and loudly, "you really should let Ginny explain to you, it'd be better."

Taken by surprise at Luna's sudden outburst, Harry said quickly, "Okay, I'll ask her then."

Before either of them could say anymore, Harry's watch announced that it was lunch so the two dropped off Harry's presents at his dorm prior to arriving at the Great Hall. To Harry's surprise after finishing his meal, Luna told him in her normal dreamy state that she had something to do in the afternoon and bid him farewell before rushing out of the Great Hall, giving Harry no time to respond. Walking back to his common room by himself, Harry decided to spend his time by writing letters to thank his friends for the presents. However when he got to Ginny's letter, he debated how to sign it. In the end, he settled with a simple _Harry_ hoping she wouldn't notice the absence of his usual _love._

After visiting the owlery to find Hedwig, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. He looked for Luna, but to his surprise, he didn't find her. He turned around to look for her, and was shocked to find her standing right in front of him. "When'd you get here?"

"About a second after you did," came the serene reply.

They ate dinner slowly, talking about what they gave other people, and what they got from others. When they finished, they agreed to meet by the great doors of the castle. A little while later, Luna and Harry were trekking across the snow-covered grounds, looking for a tree to sit and lean against. Harry found a suitable tree and checked that there was no mistletoe hanging on a branch and sat down. However, not more than a second later, he was bitten by a little gnome. Yelping with surprise, he quickly jumped up and inspected the tiny bite mark on his arm. Turning to face Luna, he found her giggling loudly. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You can deal with basilisk and demetors, but you get spooked by a little gnome!" Luna grinned.

Harry scowled and began searching for another tree. He found one right beside the frozen lake and examined the trunk before sitting down. He beckoned Luna to sit, and she frowned at something but came to sit beside him. "Do you know what we forgot Luna?" Harry asked suddenly.

"To say Merry Christmas to each other?" Luna replied.

"How'd you know?"

Luna shrugged. "Merry Christmas then Luna." Harry grinned.

Luna smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too."

Harry brought out a long narrow box and gave it to Luna. "This is…for me?" she asked, a little unsure.

"Of course."

Luna opened the box and gasped at what she saw. Lying in a soft velvet cushion was a necklace. Attached to the simple rope was what Luna assumed to be the moon though it wasn't a ball, the surface was bumpy, mirroring all the craters of the moon. "It's…beautiful," Luna gasped.

"It changes with the moon though. When the actual moon waxing and wanes, so will the charm. Do you like it though?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I love it!" Luna beamed, "Could you help me put it on?"

She lifted up her hair to revel the back of her back. Harry put his hands around her neck and tied the rope together, though he got a strong wisp of a flowery scent from Luna's hair. Without any thought, he suddenly blurted, "Your hair smells good!"

Luna smiled at him and said a quiet thanks. Then she reached into her robes and pulled out a small picture frame. "It isn't much," Luna said while handing it to him, "but I thought you'd like it."

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the picture and asked quietly, "Where'd you get this??"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?! Why'd he never give it to me?"

"Said he forgot about it."

Harry turned back to the picture in his hands. Both his parents were waving at him in front of what he assumed to be his old house. But what surprised him the most, was seeing his baby self sitting happily on a big black dog, which only could have been Sirius Black. "Thank you…so much," Harry whispered.

"You're welcome," Luna smiled

They sat beside the tree until the full moon was high in the sky. Harry turned to Luna, and gasped at what he saw. She was looking at the moon, her hair turned silver in the moonlight, skin as white as paper. _She looks like the moon goddess_ Harry thought, a little dazed. Luna turned her head towards him, and not wanting to be caught staring, Harry looked up, only to gasp again. On the branch above them, was a small mistletoe. After staring at it for a few seconds, he turned back towards her silvery blue eyes and whispered, "Nargles?"

"No," she whispered just as softly, not taking her eyes off him.

Harry noticed they were only a foot apart. "How do you know?"

"Does it matter?"

They leaned in at the same time, lips crashing together in both need and want. Harry expected it to be a simple friendly kiss, but what he got was so much more. As soon as he made contact, he put his arms around her, pulling her closer, and leaning into her to deepen the kiss. Luna seemed to react the same way. The only thought that involved Ginny was how much better this was.

When they finally broke apart gasping for air, Luna's red cheeks matched his. Still holding on to her, he whispered nervously, "Guessed we missed the mistletoe huh?"

Luna said nothing, but instead got up and slowly walked towards the castle. Harry followed her, and they both walked in silence to the Ravenclaw common room. At the entrance, she gave him a soft hug and leaned in to what Harry expected as her normal goodnight kiss. Instead however, she whispered into his ear, "I didn't"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry felt awkward around Luna for the next few days, but if she noticed it or mirrored it, she didn't indicate it. Instead, she looked even more dreamy than usual, and talked more about the strange creatures her father told her about. Harry was thankful for the distraction, but felt guilty about kissing her like that when he was dating Ginny, even if it was under the mistletoe.

Neither of them mentioned the mistletoe incident, and neither would look straight into each other's eyes anymore. They still spent the rest of their holidays together, though frequent thoughts of Ginny and Luna occupied Harry's mind. His dreams were full of confusing images of kissing Ginny and then having her suddenly changed in Luna, and then shoved aside by Ginny. The dreams were different every night, but always revolved around the two girls.

On the last evening before students would be coming back to Hogwarts, Harry and Luna were sitting in the RoR once again, eating pumpkin pudding.

"Have a good winter break?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yes, your company made it very enjoyable," Luna replied while staring at her pudding.

Harry blushed a little as the mistletoe scene replayed in his head once more. "Erm, are you excited to see everyone tomorrow?"

"Well yes to our friends, but no to the people stealing my things and calling me "Loony""

"They still do that after what you did at the ministry?!" Harry said angrily.

Luna shrugged, "It doesn't really matter."

Harry placed his hand softly on hers. "It does matter to me and I'm sure Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville wouldn't think before hexing anyone that calls you loony."

Luna brought her eyes up to his. It was the first time they stared directly at one another since Christmas. "Thanks," she said softly before once more averting her gaze.

"No problem," Harry said whilst removing his hand from hers.

A sudden thought popped into his head. "You said you'd tell me before the end of the winter holidays whom it was you fancied. So who is it?"

Luna looked a little embarrassed, "You remembered? I was hoping you would forget…"

"Not a chance," Harry grinned.

"You really don't know who it is? I thought it was extremely obvious," Luna said in a serious tone, eyes once again on his.

Harry frowned and said also in a serious voice, "Luna, it isn't…"

"Yes Harry," Luna said bluntly, "The person I love is you."

Hehehehehehehehehe

I hoped you enjoyed that! I'd love to hear what you think, if you're still reading.

DNDK 38


	4. Another revelation

**I'm really sorry for making everyone wait this long. To all my reviews, you keep this story alive. Thank you guys so much for your kind comments, and I hope to hear from you again. **

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of all the books. I just don't own the world and ideas of Harry Potter. Poop.**

Red Vs Blond – chapter 4

"_Yes Harry," Luna said bluntly, "The person I love is you."_

Harry stared at her, his eyes flashing with shock, anger, and joy. "I…You…when?" Harry stuttered.

"When did I start liking you?" Luna asked quietly. Harry nodded.

"Last year after the ministry thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Luna smiled at him sadly. "Because I knew Ginny also liked you and I couldn't tell you because it would've probably destroyed our friendship. And how could I, "Loony" Lovegood ever compare to Ginny? So I thought it would be better for you if I said nothing." Luna looked at her pudding once more.

Suddenly, her gazed snapped back up to meet his. "But the sandglass…" she said in wonder.

She abruptly got up before Harry could say anything and ran out of the RoR. Harry got up in a dazed matter and retreated to his own dorm, troubled by the evening's events and wondering how tomorrow would turn out when he saw Ginny.

=)

Harry spent most of the next pondering about his feelings. Except for the times he went for meals, in which Luna was present for neither one, he spent his time sitting in the comfy chairs of the Gryffindor common room. Thoughts raced through his head all afternoon. _Ginny's coming back today, and she will probably expect me to kiss her, but how can I do that knowing it'll hurt Luna to see it? And how am going to explain to Ginny? I thought I was perfectly happy with Ginny, but now, Luna's in my thoughts more than anyone! And my dream last night, oh if Ginny could do __Legilimency__, she'd kill me! But the feel of Luna's lips, so soft and warm…argh! I can't even go for 10 minutes with out thinking about that bloody kiss! But…what if Luna set me up! Of course! She must have set that gnome under that tree so I would forget to check that blasted tree for mistletoe! She's lucky I won't tell Ginny her best friend tired to steal her boyfriend. But…would Luna really do something like that? She seems so kind and honest…Your feelings are clouding up your judgment Harry! No, she even admitted that she saw the mistletoe and didn't tell me, so she must have been guilty on some account. _

Slightly mad at Luna, Harry made his way down to the great hall to wait for Ginny and his other friends. A few other students were waiting, but he didn't see Luna. After a little while, the students had still not returned from the Hogwarts express and he was getting a little impatient. Suddenly, a quiet voice beside him said, "Hi."

Harry jumped a little at the sudden appearance of Luna but nodded briefly at her greeting, not looking at her. She sighed. "Are you angry with me?"

Still not looking at her, he mumbled, "A little."

"I can't control my feelings, as hard as I try, my feelings end up controlling me."

"I'm not talking about that. I was actually thinking of the time you knew there was mistletoe on that bloody tree and didn't tell me. And then you kissed me, knowing Ginny was my girlfriend, not to mention your best friend!"

He finally turned to look at her, but all the words he wanted to say were lost. Luna looked beyond tired, with puffy red eyes, and her permanent smile turned upside down. Her normally bright eyes were blank and wary, her hair more messy than usual. She looked right at him and said in a soft voice, "Tell me something Harry. If it was the same situation but you were me and Ginny was you, would you have told her the mistletoe was on that tree, knowing she was dating Dean at that time? More importantly, could you have told her?"

Harry looked at her and stuttered, "I…of course…I…"

"Don't lie to me,' Luna said rather sharply, "I'm not stupid. I know as well as you do that you wouldn't have told her, because you would have wanted to kiss her so badly and tell her how you feel."

Harry felt a stab of guilt at yelling at her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said sincerely, "But couldn't you have tried to resist your emotions?"

Luna took a step forward, her face inches away from his. "Could a starving man resist a banquet laid out in front of him? Could a bee resist the nectar from a new spring flower? Can a heart resist its deepest desire when the opportunity is right in front of it? You tell me."

Luna looked directly into his eyes, her gaze boring into him. Harry felt a form of gravity pull him towards her and breathed, "No,"

His lips touched hers gently, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist. He felt her tense but relax, followed by the feel of her warm slender arms on his neck.

The seconds seem to fly by, when sudden there was a loud screech of "HARRY?!"

Harry and Luna jumped apart, recognizing the voice of a red head female. Harry looked fearfully at the source of the scream, and saw a horrified, angry and shocked Ginny.

"You have two seconds to explain yourselves before I hex you into oblivion!" Ginny spat, bringing her wand out.

Harry looked at his friends and saw various emotions in their eyes. Ron was red with anger, Hermione was shocked and concerned, and Neville looked sad, disappointed and angry.

Harry sighed and looked at Luna, who stared back at him with no emotion on her face, or any indication of speaking. "I…we…it's…complicated." Harry murmured.

"I am gone for two weeks, and I find my best friend kissing my boyfriend! You are going to tell EVERYTHING that happened over the break Harry James Potter." Ginny growled.

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them, so Harry said quietly, "Can we talk someplace else?"

Ginny nodded curtly and the six made their way to the RoR. Once they were alone again, Ginny looked at Harry sharply. He explained what they did over the break, but told them they didn't know about the mistletoe until later, and completely skipped the part where Luna confessed her feelings for him. Ginny looked at him suspiciously, "Then what was that just about?"

"I…um…we…"

"I love him," Luna interrupted, eyes moving calmly around the shocked faces of her friends

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**I have no clue what's going to happen next. I'm not really happy with this chapter, so tell me what I could do better, please??**

**DNDK 38**


	5. Choices of the Heart

**This is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something so here it is. Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers. **

Red vs Blond – chapter 5

"_I love him," Luna interrupted, eyes moving calmly around the shocked faces of her friends._

"That doesn't mean you can steal him the moment I leave!" Ginny spat.

"That wasn't my intention," Luna said softly.

"How do I know that isn't?! Maybe the only reason you wanted to come with us to the ministry was to get closer to Harry!" Ginny growled.

"Ginny, let's be reasonable," Harry interrupted.

"Reasonable?! I come back to see my best friend and boyfriend snogging, and you're telling me to be reasonable?!" Ginny said angrily.

"Look, all I'm saying is Luna went with us to the ministry because she wanted to help us. What we did was unacceptable and I regret it," Harry stated. He looked at Luna for a reaction to his statement, but her wide blank eyes gave nothing away. He felt guilty for saying those words after Luna stated that she loved him, but he needed Ginny's forgiveness.

"Look mate, you better mean those words," Ron said with a glare at Harry.

"I do," Harry said after a moment's hesitation.

He walked towards Ginny and took her hand. "I'm sorry for what I did, and I promise it won't happen again," he said softy.

Ginny nodded, her eyes growing soft. She turned her head towards Luna, who gave a small nod, before leaving the Room of Requirement. "You think she'll be okay?" Neville asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Ron snorted.

"Obviously you don't understand girls Ronald. Though I don't support what she did with Harry. I'm sure she's extremely upset right now," Hermione said with furrowed a brow. She also left the RoR to look for Luna, and was quickly followed by Neville.

"Guess I'll go with her," Ron shrugged.

After he left, Harry looked at Ginny, unsure of what to say. She sat down slowly on a cushion, so Harry did the same. Ginny turned towards him, and said softly, "Do you really want to be with me?"

Harry looked into her eyes and hesitated. He took a deep breath and replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Then you need to make it work. You can't go around kissing other girls if you want this to work, okay?"

"Okay," Harry smiled.

They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, both hungry for each other after two weeks of separation. After they were satisfied, Ginny left, and Harry's smile quickly turned into a frown. Thoughts battled inside his head once more. _I missed that so much. But you miss Luna more. I must be faithful to Ginny! Wouldn't you rather be happy with Luna instead of pretending to be with Ginny? I am perfectly happy with Ginny. But you yearn for Luna! Enough, I told Ginny I would make our relationship work, and that's that!_

"Can we talk?"

Harry's eyes snapped to the door, emotions erratic at the sight of the young blond. "Sure," he mumbled.

Luna came to sit down in front of him and said softly, "What are you thinking about?"

"About how you managed to come back here when Hermione, Ron and Neville are looking for you," Harry lied.

Luna smiled slightly, "They just don't know where to look. Now are you going to tell me what you were really thinking about?"

"But that's what I was thinking about," Harry protested.

"No," Luna said, her face now serious, "You were thinking about Ginny and me, and wondering how you could make the right choice so you wouldn't hurt either of us."

"Why did you ask if you already knew?!" Harry demanded.

"To see if you were going to be honest with me. So tell me truthfully, did you regret it? And you know exactly what I mean," Luna replied with her normal soft tone and dazed smile.

"I…" Harry sighed, "No."

"And neither did I. But I won't get in between you and Ginny anymore. You two both deserve to be happy, and I won't take that away from you," Luna said with a small, sad smile.

She got up to leave, but Harry interrupted. "What about your happiness?"

Luna turned around and shrugged, "We can't always get what we want."

"I'm sure Neville could make you happier than me," Harry suggested.

Luna shook her head, "I can't give Neville what he wants. I love him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm sorry," Harry said apologetically.

"So am I," Luna said quietly before slipping out the door.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

**Hm…I wonder what'll happen next. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think and how I can get better!**

**DNDK 38**


End file.
